


reverse

by lesyeuxdechloe



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, buttercup is a ruff, lets say old enemies, not really enemies though, reverse au, where butch is a puff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdechloe/pseuds/lesyeuxdechloe
Summary: What if Butch was a PowerPuff and Buttercup was a RowdyRuff?Butch and his sisters, Blossom and Bubbles Utonium, fought evil all their lives.Buttercup and her brothers, Brick and Boomer Jojo, were part of the evil in question some time ago.What if the Ruff siblings were forced to switch to Townsville High?How can toughest fighter and the baron of berserk learn to get along?
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Arrival

"Butters you gotta hurry." she heard her brother yell.

"Coming." she said and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked pretty normal, it wasn't inappropriate like everyone excepted from her.

"Buttercup, we gotta go!" her other brother yelled.

"In a minute!" she yelled back and grabbed her bag with her phone.

"Why do I get the attitude and he doesn't?" red haired boy asked to his sister.

"Because you are an ass and he is cute." she said as if she was stating a fact.

"I'm not cute." the blue boy said with a frown.

"Sure Boom, whatever you say." Buttercup said with a smirk.

"Alright, let's go." Brick grabbed them both, almost dragging them out to his car.

"When will I get a car?" Buttercup asked as she buckled up.

"How about never?" Brick answered quickly.

"HIM allows it though." she mumbled

"HIM allows everything, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you kill yourself." Brick rolled his eyes.

"He got a point." Boomer said smirking.

"You guys are so mean to me." Buttercup pouted.

Brick smiled at his sister.

They stayed silent for a while until Brick spoke again.

"Alright. So, serious talk. I know you guys didn't want to switch, to be honest I didn't either." he exhaled.

"But as we know Mayor didn't really gave us a choice." he said sounding a little upset.

"It's okay Brick, you can't solve everything." Buttercup reassured him. Brick nodded, grateful.

"Townsville High will be better for education though. They have an actual music and art room, you will like it Boom." Boomer smiled.

"That's all I need." he turned to Buttercup "You should come too! You have an awesome voice."

She laughed "We'll see."

"Their teams are a lot better too, you won't have to carry to whole team. Their academic opportunities are way better too." Buttercup smiled at him trying to make himself and his siblings feel better.

"We will be fine as long as we have each other." Boomer said with a genuine smile.

"Cheesy, but true." Buttercup said, making her red haired brother smile.

He nodded. "But that's not all I wanted to say."

"I feel like this is coming back to me." Buttercup murmured.

"Buttercup you have to hold yourself back."

"Ah, there it is." She murmured while Boomer laughed.

"No fights, you won't start anything." Brick said with all seriousness.

"C'mon now, I was born to be evil. I'm doing my best." Buttercup said with a smile.

"At least don't use your powers on someone." Brick said.

"I can do that." Brick nodded "Okay, good."

"Just please don't draw any attention to yourselves." he added.

"Uh... I think it's not possible." Boomer said looking out of the car window.

"Are you kidding me?" Brick said as he saw the crowd in front of the school.

"Maybe they are waiting for Puffs?" Buttercup suggested.

"No, look they are also waiting with a lady right in front of the gate." Boomer said.

"Can you stop giving bad news?" Buttercup hit his shoulder.

Brick found a place to park his car. "Stay calm." then he added "I'm looking at you Buttercup." he said and got out of the car.

"Why is it always me?" she asked and Boomer answered by laughing.

She rolled her eyes and followed her brother. As three of them stood up both Boomer and Brick stood beside her. "What the hell are you guys doing?" she said frowning.

"Why did you war that, everyone is looking at us now."

"I'm literally wearing a cardigan." Boomer rolled her eyes.

"And nothing else inside. Also everyone can see your abs."

"Well, I have nice abs." she defended herself but her brothers didn't look convinced.

"Oh my God, look at everyone else, I'm completely covered up compared to them." she said looking to the crowd.

As soon as she looked at them everyone looked away. "Wusses." she whispered and kept walking.

"Brick, I think I wanna start shit." Boomer said as he tried to cover Buttercup.

"Oh my God, stop it." Buttercup hit him.

"Calm down Boom, if it comes to that I will be the first one who starts shit." Buttercup rolled her eyes tugging Brick's jacket.

"Girls are literally drooling over you two, I am not starting shit for that so you guys better keep your temper under control." Buttercup said firmly.

She looked ahead and saw that Puffs were looking at them with a weird expression.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Boomer asked the question first.

As she heard the question coming from someone else she remembered something. "Ah, shit they can hear us." she said.

Boomer talked again "This superhuman stuff aren't beneficial when other people have it too." she pouted at his comment.

She looked back at them and realized Puffs were trying to hold back a smile.

They were enjoying this!

"I already hate this place." she said to Brick.

"Well, we are here by force. I don't know what to tell you." red haired boy said.

They were finally at the gate. The middle aged woman came closer to them "Hello children, I'm sorry about this... " she stopped like she was trying to find the best word to describe it.

"Inconvenience?" Buttercup said with a monotone voice.

"Ah, yes." the woman nodded. "I'm Miss Keane. I am your principal." She turned to other three that was standing with her.

"You guys have already met." she said with a forced smile.

"Let's go into my office so we can talk more freely." she said and started walking towards the gate.

Boomer bent down to be closer to Buttercup and whispered "About what?"

"How would I know dumb-ass?" she rolled her eyes and followed her other brother who was already following the others.

After they reached the office Boomer smiled at the woman who was standing behind a little desk -she assumed she was Miss Keane's assistant- but the woman turned her head away instantly.

"Wow, they are really scared of us." he said to Buttercup sounding a little upset by it. As he said that Buttercup saw their counter parts, Bubbles and Butch, glancing at the two.

"Just ignore it." she said smiling at her brother.

They got into Miss Keane's office and she saw that there was six seats. Puffs sat down instantly.

She pulled Brick as he tried to sit next to the green Puff. The last thing they needed was an argument and with red Ruff and green Puff it would be impossible to avoid.

She sat between Butch and Brick making sure they couldn't glare at each other.

Miss Keane gave them another forced smile. "It's nice finally meeting you guys."

_No it isn't._ Buttercup thought.

"I know this was not your first choice, but we are all happy that you are here." she looked at the Puffs who looked far from happy.

Buttercup bit her bottom lip, trying to control her sarcastic smile.

"Mayor probably told you that you guys will be surveillance by PowerPuffs."

"You almost made it sound like a good thing." Buttercup blurted out before she could stop herself.

Both Boomer and Brick turned towards her and sent daggers at the black haired girl with their eyes.

Blonde Puff on the other accidentally let a giggle out and got the same look from her siblings.

"Sorry, she gets sarcastic when she is stressed or mad." Brick said with a forced smile, it wasn't successful though. He looked like he was getting stabbed, which probably wasn't intention.

"Or when she is feeling any other emotion." Boomer whispered.

Buttercup glared at him, then looked back at the Puffs.

She saw the two Puffs and Miss Keane looking at Butch while Miss Keane said "It's okay. Not something I didn't see before."

Both of them frowned.

It was the first day and people were already comparing them.

Miss Keane ignored the black haired teen's frowns and took out some papers. "Alright I already wrote down your mandatory classes, but there is more."

She turned to Boomer who was sitting Buttercup's left. "I read that you liked to sing and draw. Is that the right?" Boomer nodded with a real smile, he was the only one who managed to really smile.

"Alright music club is on every day after school, Bubbles and Butch are usually there too, so it shouldn't be a problem. Art club is on Monday and Wednesday." She said while writing it down and then she gave the paper to Boomer.

"Since you share most of your first two classes with Bubbles, she can show you around starting now." she said and basically kicked them out.

She turned to Brick and explained that because he was smart he shared all of his classes with Blossom. So he was gone too.

Lastly she turned to her. "Now, yours won't be as easy as your their planning."

She looked down at an another paper. "So, music, cooking, football, basketball, volleyball, swimming, track, gymnastic, dance-" she frowned.

"Let's just every sport team our school has."

She saw Butch's eyebrows go up.

"As you know, you can't go into all of them." Miss Keane said.

"I don't want to go to the cooking club, I feed two people on daily basis." Buttercup mostly talking to herself.

"As for others maybe write down music, since Boomer wanted me to join. Dance for sure. I can join try-outs for teams and choose something between them, I don't want to trouble you." she added.

Miss Keane looked surprised. "Oh, okay then. Here's your program and the information for our sport teams."

She turned to Butch after handing her the papers. "You guys share the first period, so you can show her around."

Butch nodded forcefully. They both stood up and got out of the office.

She assumed Butch was heading towards their first class.

As soon as they got in to the class Buttercup left his side and found an empty seat in the far back.

After she sat down she heard a whistle, she frowned and turned towards the owner of the sound. "You can't sit there. You know the rules." green eyed boy said.

_Rules? What in the hell? No one mentioned there was rules._

He showed the empty seat that was right in front of him. She didn't say anything and just sat down there to not start anything.

Classroom was full in two minutes or so. Four boys came in together and sat around their desks, so she figured out they were Butch's friend.

No one sat next to her though -thank God.

She felt the guys looking at her.

"Is this..?" the guy who sat next to Butch whispered to him. She didn't hear him say anything but the guy talked again so he probably nodded.

"Damn, she is hot."

Buttercup couldn't help but laugh. She heard a small smack "Dumbass, she can hear you."

"Ow! Okay, damn I keep forgetting you guys have super human abilities."

She turned to the guy and winked "Thanks."

She saw Butch clench his chin and look away.

_Wow, he is easy to annoy._

She turned back to on seat and took out her phone.

She smiled and turned off her phone. As she put it in her bag the class got silent.

She looked up and saw a middle aged serious looking man. He walked towards his desk and looked around the class. He stopped as he locked eyes with her.

"Alright class, apparently we have a new student." he said with a smile. He had a small paper on his hand she just noticed. He looked at it.

"Buttercup Maria Jojo." she nodded.

His smile was gone now. "Jojo? Like Mojo-"

"Yup." she said before he could finish his sentence, now she was the one smiling.

He looked scared and looked behind her -probably to Butch. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He nodded to the teacher.

She rolled her eyes. "If I wanted trouble I wouldn't be sitting right now." she said loudly.

"And I promise you, _he_ would not be able to stop me." she added with a threatening smile.

"Alright, let's get back to our topic." teacher said completely ignoring her statement.

"We will be talking about chemical equations and reactions." he turned around to write some stuff on the board.

Since Buttercup already knew the subject from her old school, plus she was good at chemistry, she leaned back on her seat and after the class was over she walked right out without waiting for Butch.

* * *

Buttercup sat down next to her brothers. "So, can we eat alone or is that against the rules that I've never heard about?" she asked his brother with a glare.

"I guess I forgot the mention but no we won't be alone, apparently three of us sitting alone is dangerous." he said with a forced smile.

"Damn, I was gonna plan a murder." As she saw Blossom coming towards them. The girl quietly sat in front of Brick.

She choose to ignore the girl -who was too pink for her taste. "Anyway, Boom why are you so happy?" she said with a frown.

"Hmm? Oh, I had a good day unlike all of you." he said with a smile.

"Bubbles was cool I guess. She didn't bother me, we even had a decent conversation." he added.

"That's good." she murmured.

"Where is your food?" Brick asked looking at Buttercup.

"I don't feel like eating." she shrugged. Blossom looked up to her for a second then looked back down to her lunch.

After a while other Puffs came and sat down too.

Buttercup was resting her head on Brick's shoulder as she was going through her phone, watching funny videos.

Brick watched with her while eating.

Bubbles and Boomer were talking about something. Boomer was right Bubbles was actually down to earth and talk-able.

The other two were just quietly eating and watching Brick and Buttercup, just in case they were planing something evil.

"Do you want to get pizza after school?" Brick asked suddenly. "I don't know, I don't feel hungry." she answered.

"Well, you have to eat." Brick said firmly.

"I ate breakfast." she shrugged.

"Buttercup." he said again firmly. Buttercup pouted "Red."

He kept looking at her so Buttercup gave up "Okay, but you said pizza."

Brick smiled "Good." he said.

"Oh, we getting pizza?" Boomer jumped to the conversation.

"Yup, you can have my share too." Buttercup said jokingly. Brick hit her arm. "Hey!" she said.

Boomer smiled at his siblings. Bubbles - who seemed to be the only Puff who didn't hate their guts- was also smiling.

"So what clubs or teams you guys want to join?" she asked the two of them.

"I don't think I will join anything since I have a tight schedule already." Brick said seriously.

"Oh yeah. You are also smart." Bubbles said with a small laugh.

"So, what about you Buttercup?" she turned to her instantly.

Blossom also looked at her to hear her answer.

"I'm thinking about dance and whatever sport I get into." she said.

"Oh, Butch is in football, you guys can be teammates." Bubbles said looking at Butch.

He didn't react.

"What about music?" Boomer said. "Yeah I told Miss Keane that I will." she answered.

Boomer smiled happily and turned to Bubbles to talk about his love of music.

* * *

"Did you have breakfast?" Brick asked Buttercup from the other room. "I did." she answered.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Boomer said as he came out of his room.

He turned to her and froze "Why aren't you dressed?" Boomer asked her.

"What do you mean? I am dressed." she answered.

Boomer frowned and Brick came in to the room.

"Buttercup dress up, we are going to be late."

Buttercup pouted "I am dressed!"

Boys looked at her like she was speaking French. "You are joking." Brick said.

"What the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing?" Buttercup frowned.

"Your pants are fine but you can't walk around like that, everyone is staring at us already." Boomer explained.

Buttercup looked at them with an unimpressed look.

"Okay, but you are gonna wear this." Brick said and gave her one of Boomer's leather jackets.

"Isn't it too big for her?" Boomer asked.

"Yup, so she can cover up nicely." Brick said.

"Are you guys slut shaming me? What's going on?" Buttercup said as they went out to Brick's car.

"You know it's not about that." Boomer defended himself.

"Yeah, but I've always dressed like this you guys didn't care." Buttercup said and sat down to the car.

"Yeah but in our old school people knew if they messed with you, we'd break their bones." Brick smiled "Or worse, you'd break their bones."

"These idiots have their Puffs. They aren't _that_ scared of us." He said.

"Well, I can scare them if you want." Buttercup said under her breath but her brothers chose to ignore her.

So she snooped around on her phone.

As she was scrolling through Instagram a text popped up on her phone. It wasn't saved but she knew the number.

After a minute or so her phone buzzed again.

She rolled her eyes and turned her phone screen off after muting her phone. They were already there anyway.

Their crowd was less compared to the day before, but it was still there.

Buttercup got out of the car and fixed the jacket. "Good, Puffs aren't waiting for us." she said.

Brick and Boomer didn't answer and they went in.

* * *

"I don't think _boys_ team need another player." the man in front of her said.

"Do they not need a player or _a girl_?" she spat.

"Both."

Buttercup looked at the man in front of her with mad eyes.

Just as she was about to talk again "You'd begging if you saw her play." said a voice Buttercup didn't recognize.

She turned around and saw that it was another coach. He stood beside her and reach forth. "Jojo, right?"

"Right."

She took the man's hand and shook it.

"I've seen you last year, your time was incredible."

"Track?" she asked.

"Yeah. Although, I saw you on the dance and swimming team too, if I'm not mistaken." he smiled.

"You aren't." she smiled back.

"Well, if you'd like to be in the track team I'd gladly take you in."

"I'd love that actually."

"Alright be at the track field our next practice." the man said still keeping his smile.

"Thursday after school. Also, I'm coach Lee." Buttercup smiled again.

Maybe this year wouldn't suck as much as she thought it would.

* * *

"This sucks, even more than I thought." she put down her tray next to Brick.

"What's wrong?" Boomer and Bubbles looked at her, breaking their conversation.

"What do you think?" she said as she felt her veins throbbing.

"Calm down, your vein is about to pop." Brick commented.

Blossom and Butch were also looking at her now.

"What are you so mad at? They didn't let you into another team?" he asked.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"Just tell us B." Boomer said

"Well... It is what he said but it's not as simple!"

Bubbles joined to the conversation "What's going on?"

"They don't let me in because I'm a girl."

"Can't you join girl's team?" Boomer asked.

"I thought you already got in to the track team." Brick added.

"I did, also girls teams also don't accept me because of chemical x."

"That's absurd. Bubbles and Butch didn't have any kind of problem." Blossom talked for the first time.

"Yeah, I guess my name and record doesn't help." Buttercup murmured.

"Well, that's not acceptable." Blossom frowned.

"We should talk to Miss Keane." Bubbles said.

"No, they will let me in for the tryouts and then say no again." Buttercup said.

"I guess, you got a point." Blossom said. "It's still messed up though." Bubbles said looking at Boomer who was just nodding.

"At least you got into track." Brick commented.

"How did that happen?" he asked a moment later.

"Apparently coach Lee saw me last year."

Brick nodded and kept eating his lunch.

As Buttercup started eating she came eye to eye with Butch who didn't talk at all. She gave him a weird looking smile.

To her surprise he give her a half smile.

She thought about how Blossom and Bubbles was ready to stand up for her.

It felt a little odd but it was somehow good to know they weren't completely against them.

Who knows maybe they could all get along well enough.


	2. Cranky

Buttercup looked around the field as she circled her arms. 

"Alright Jojo." coach Lee said as he got closer.

She started doing lunges as she looked at him "Hmm?" 

"Are you on antidote x?" he asked.

"Yup, it has already kicked in." she said.

He nodded "Let's see how fast you are." he said while smiling.

She didn't say anything just walked up to her place and took position.

As soon as she heard the whistle her legs moved without her thinking about it.

She liked running, it was similar to flying... Okay, not as fun maybe.

Still, she liked it. Especially on cold days. The cold weather would hurt her face a little, like little needles. Just like it was doing right now.

She liked running even more when her powers weren't there to help her.

She would feel every move, every muscle. It made her feel human.

It wasn't usually clear to her how fast she had run because she wouldn't really think about it.

But this time her feet stopped as she was back where she started.

Everyone in team looked her surprised.

"That was great. Eight point fours seconds." he said, genuinely looking impressed. 

She groaned with disappointment "It can be better."

"It will be better." he assured her. 

She chose not to say anything.

* * *

"First week almost done." Boomer said as he pulled her sister into a side hug.

"To be honest, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." she nodded and returned the hug by holding onto his shirt.

Brick nodded "Yeah. It was actually pleasant." he said and opened the door for them to get in.

They walked up to their lockers.

"Did you two have breakfast?" Buttercup asked as she opened her locker.

"Brick didn't." Boomer said.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and opened her bag up. Giving him one of the BLTs she packed for the two.

"When did you-"

"I didn't see you guys go into the kitchen so I made these." she said as she passed the other one to Boomer.

"I ate." he pushed it back to her.

"Damn it, my bags gonna smell like bacon." she pouted.

Brick was already eating the one she gave her. 

"What's your first class?" he asked her as he took another bite.

She thought about it for a second "Physics with Butch." she sighed.

"It's too early for physics." she leaned back. 

"It's not. Hurry." Brick said firmly but he still had a smile on his face.

She stuck her tongue out and closed her locker.

She saw Butch sitting alone when she went in to the class. 

"Morning." she said loud enough for him to hear. He just smiled in response and pointed the seat next to him.

She usually sat in front of him so it was a little weird for him to ask her to sit next to him.

She figured he was just trying to be nice and sat down.

As she put her phone on her desk it vibrated.

She let out a breath as she checked the message.

She felt her eye twitch. It wouldn't be pretty if he was outside school.

Not only because of her but there was two other reasons too. She decided to text back this time.

She thought about blocking the number but then decided it wasn't a good choice.

At least this way she knew what he might try to do. She watched as her phone screen went black.

“Boy troubles?” she heard Butch ask.

“Meh. Not much of a trouble.” she simply answered.

“Do you need help?” he sounded a little more interested.

She gave him a small smile “Nah. Not yet at least.” he nodded.

She looked him up and down “Why are you so cranky?" 

"I’m not. Just hungry.” he answered as he leaned all the way on his chair. 

She nodded and tried to give him his space but since she had taken care of two idiots like him her whole life a voice inside her didn't let her.

She took the BLT she packed for Boomer out of her bag without saying anything and poked him.

He looked at her and the sandwich on her hand until she said “Take it." 

"Thanks…” he said.

He looked at her with a small smile “Do you always carry sandwiches with you?”

“That’s a secret.” she answered.

They sat quietly for ten minutes or so until Butch decided to speak again. "Where the hell is Mr. Green?" Butch asked, looking a lot less cranky.

"I don't know. Just glad he isn't here." Buttercup shrugged. 

"You have something against Mr. Green?" Butch raised his eyebrow.

Buttercup pressed her lips together "More like I have something against physics." 

"What? It's the best subject ever." he frowned.

"Don't tell me you understand physics." Butch looked at her with a weird expression. 

"You do?" she asked. 

He nodded. 

"Okay, so you are weird I'm not sorry I'm normal." 

* * *

"Buttercup!" 

"Boomer!" she mocked him.

Boomer acted like he didn't hear her mocking him.

He sat next to her on the couch "What's for dinner?" he asked cutely.

"Leftovers." she answered, matching his tone. He pouted and leaned back "I wanted pizza rolls."

She switched the channel "Go make them?"

"Your's taste better." 

"They do?" she asked, adding fake excitement on her tone.

"Yup!" he smiled.

"Well, too bad then." the answer erased his smile.

He sat down pouting for a while then started talking again.

"Can I eat out then?"

"Whatever, I'm not your mom." she answered.

He beamed and stood up to go get ready.

"Wear a jacket!" she yelled behind him.

She stopped for a second "Ask Brick if he wants to come with you!" she added.

"Okay!" he yelled back.

She sat in front of the TV trying to focus on the show she turned on but it didn't work.

She was bored.

She figured she could use her alone time to practice on her dance moves.

She turned off the TV and made her way to the basement.

They had a big gym like room on their basement.

It was a normal basement when they moved in but they figured they could make it more useful.

Since they lived really far from the city, thanks to the Mayor, they tried to make it multi-functional. 

Some workout equipment, a sound system for Boomer's instruments. It was still pretty empty so they covered the wall with a big mirror, giving her a place to dance when she doesn't feel like going to Jen's studio, so in the end sound system worked for her too.

She turned on the sound system and choose a song.

She walked to the middle of the room. 

Choreographies were easy for her to remember.

Doing them were not as easy as remembering them but she was good.

Since her powers weren't that helpful for dancing she loved that she was good at it.

* * *

Buttercup rolled her shoulders as her wet hair dripped to the floor. 

She left her room and made her way to the living room.

Then she sat down next to her phone. 

She saw some texts from her brothers and texted them to get some ice cream.

Once she checked the time she was surprised to see it was almost eleven.

She has been dancing for almost two hours. 

No wonder she felt this tired.

There was an another thing though, where was her brothers?

She decided to call them.

Boomer picked up on the second ring.

"Hi Butters!" he said sounding cheerful.

"Where the hell are you two at?" she asked.

"Oh, we are at Bubbles'." Boomer said like it was not a big deal.

"What are you doing there? It's almost eleven." 

"For a second I felt like I was talking to Brick." Boomer said. 

Buttercup rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see it.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Buttercup looked around.

"How the hell did you see that?" she said as she kept looking around.

"I'm your brother I can feel when you make fun of me." he said with a little laugh.

"We will be late." he explained after a moment of silence.

"I figured." she said.

She heard a giggle. "Is that Bubbles?"

"Yup." 

"She can hear me?" 

"Yeah, you are on speaker."

"You could've told me that." she whined.

"Say hi to her for me and give Brick a slap." she added.

"You know I can't do that. Brick would kick my ass." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do it myself then." 

"No, you won't." Brick answered. 

"I will. Alright, I'm gonna hang up now." she smirked.

"Love ya." Boomer said to her.

"Me too." she said and hang up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed basketball to track because I've realized I know nothing about basketball lol  
> 


	3. Coldest of the Shoulders

Buttercup woke to Boomer's voice.

"Buttercup wake up." he said as he shook her.

She groaned in response.

"C'mon I made breakfast!" he said and shook her again.

She groaned again "I don't want to get food poisoning again." she murmured.

"That was one time!" Boomer cried.

"Ugh. Let me sleep." she slapped his hand away.

She felt Boomer smirk "You give me no choice."

"Wha- Oh my God!" Buttercup yelled as he jumped on top of her "Boomer get off me, Boomer!"

He was laughing as he tickled her.

She spoke between her laughter "Stop, stop, I said stop!" she yelled, trying to push him off of her.

"Boomer!"

"What the hell are you two doing?" she heard Brick.

"Getting tormented!" Buttercup yelled.

"Waking her up!" Boomer yelled right after her.

She heard Brick come closer "Take him away!" Buttercup said to him.

But apparently Brick had another plans. Because not a second later another pair of hands joined Boomer's.

"No!" Buttercup yelled trying to push them both away "This no way to wake up someone!" her brothers' response was a laugh.

Eventually they made her fell down from her bed and tickling stopped.

"I hate you both." Buttercup muttered as she laid on the floor.

Brick smirked at his brunette sister "Hurry up, I'm hungry." he said and pulled his hand out for her to hold.

She took his hand and pulled him right next to her.

"I don't know what you expected." Boomer said with a smile while red Ruff lied next to her on the floor with a frown.

"Sisters should be sweet and kind." he murmured.

"I'm no Puff." she smirked as she sat up.

"Definitely not." Brick said but a little smile appeared on his lips.

Boomer pouted "My breakfast is getting cold."

"You made breakfast?" Brick teasingly asked.

"Yes!" Boomer cried.

Buttercup rolled her eyes "We are going to get sick again." Brick smirked at her.

"You will not!" Boomer said defensively.

Both Buttercup and Brick laughed at their blonde brother.

* * *

"So, you got plans for tonight?" Brick asked Buttercup.

"I do. Why?" she asked.

"Butch's girlfriend Susie's parents opened up a night club. Butch invited us over, he also said you can also come if you want."

"I thought you didn't like that I sneak into night clubs, now you are okay with it?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"We are not sneaking in, Susie owns it." Boomer smirked "It'll be fun."

"Also it's a really popular night club, you are allowed to smoke there and stuff." Boomer explained.

"You guys are going to Sensation?" Buttercup frowned.

"How did you know?"

"We are also going to Sensation." Buttercup said.

"You are going to sneak in?" Brick asked with a mad expression.

"No, Jen is coming with us. She will get us in."

"Oh, I missed Jen." Boomer smiled.

"Man, Brick won't let me drink. Will he?" Buttercup said, still frowning.

"I won't." Brick said as Boomer smiled at her expression.

"So, Butch has a girlfriend." Boomer said after a moment of silence.

Buttercup knitted her brows with a smile "Good for him?"

"Bad for you though." Boomer said with a smirk.

"You should stop reading fan-fictions." Buttercup replied.

"He is handsome." he commented, not caring about what Buttercup said.

"There is a lot of attractive people around that I didn't try to kill and most of them are single." she smiled at him threateningly.

"Most of them aren't as attractive as him." Brick said, trying to tease his sister.

"Okay, do you want him to be _your_ boyfriend? What am I missing here?" Buttercup said with an irked expression.

Boomer rolled his eyes "We are just trying to get you back in the game, you know."

"If I wanted to play, I would." Buttercup answered.

"You'd play it wrong though." Brick smirked.

"Piss off." Buttercup pushed him away with her feet.

Brick laughed as he grabbed her feet and push it back to her "I can push you back with my feet." he threatened and showed her his bare feet.

Buttercup's lip curled with disgust "Ew, please don't." Brick kept laughing.

* * *

Buttercup hold on to Jen as she stopped jumping to the rhythm.

"Oh my God, you are the best for getting us in." one of the girls to Jen.

Jen smiled at her student.

She was a twenty six year old woman, Buttercup adored her. She was like her older sister, she was also her teacher.

There were two more girls Buttercup felt more comfortable with than the other people in Jen's classes. Kuki and Abigail.

Kuki was a lovable girl, she was also a little wild and too cheerful for her taste, but Buttercup got along well with her, plus she was one of the few people who were around her age in the studio.

Other one was Abigail. She was a really cool person to hang around with, she was smart and relaxed. She and Kuki were best friends long before Buttercup met them.

They were one year older than her and went to another school. Buttercup knew them for two, three years.

Buttercup felt comfortable with them even though they didn't see each other much, other than dance classes of course.

"Yes! This is so much fun!" Kuki exclaimed.

Abby laughed "I feel bad tor the others though."

"Hey, they are not cool enough to hang out with us, that's on them." Buttercup said with a smile, Jen also smiled at her comment.

"Anything for my girls, let's get drinks." she said with a smile.

"Can we maybe, possibly get something with alcohol in it?" Abigail asked with a sweet look.

"Girl I'm not that cool." Jen said, making Abigail pout.

Buttercup and Kuki just smiled at them "What if you don't see it?" Abigail asked again.

Jen shrugged "I guess." Buttercup laughed at Jen.

Abigail cheered and grabbed Kuki's arm to get drinks on the other side of the bar, where Jen can't see them.

"You coming?" Kuki asked as she was getting dragged.

Buttercup shook her head no "I'm good." she said.

After the the girls disappeared Jen looked her up and down "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing, Brick is also here." she smiled.

Jen didn't seem to believe her but didn't push her "You didn't come to studio this week. May I ask why?"

"School took my energy away. I also have track practice on Thursdays."

"You come in Wednesday, not a valid excuse." Jen smirked.

Buttercup shrugged "I know, but feels weird to be with the Puffs so much."

Jen nodded "I bet you all are having a hard time."

"Nope." she said popping the p "Just me."

"They get along? That's surprising."

"It's not that I don't get along with them, they are nice people." she explained.

Jen smiled "Baby everyone knows they are nice." then she added "But there is too much history, no one can blame you for feeling weird."

Buttercup smiled at Jen then saw someone from the side of her eyes "Hey, there is your Prince Charming."

Jen's smile grew bigger and she turned around to wave at the guy.

Then she turned back to her student "Would you like to hang with us? I don't want to leave you alone."

Buttercup smirked "I don't mind being alone. Besides, I don't want to cock block you."

Jen gave her a unimpressed look "What?" Buttercup defended herself.

"Find me if you get bored." Buttercup nodded at her.

She got out a cigarette and lit it up. Since Brick enjoyed the occasional cigarette himself he wouldn't mind it.

As she was getting relaxed a guy approached her.

She raised a brow at him, trying to show that she was not interested in an older man, or any man for that matter.

But the guy seemed to miss that "Hey."

Buttercup closed her eyes and let out a breath "I'm seven-teen." she said.

Guy seemed surprised "Oh, I know." he said with a smile.

She raised a brow "Huh?"

"I go to Townsville High, I'm eighteen."

"How did you get in then?" Buttercup asked.

Guy smiled again.

_Why is he smiling this much?_

"I'm Susie's older brother- Do you know Susie?" he asked.

"Not really, I know she owns the place though."

"Our dad owns it actually." guy explained.

"I don't see the difference." Buttercup said as she took another breath, then put it out on the ash tray in front of her.

"Yeah. I guess." he awkwardly said. Buttercup stayed silent and hoped he'd go away.

It didn't take him long to speak again "I'm Zach." then put out his hand for her to shook.

She didn't shook his hand "Buttercup."

He looked at his hand then placed it on his neck.

 _Wow, he is awkward._ Buttercup thought to herself.

He just stood there without saying anything so Buttercup spoke "Do you have something you want to say?"

"Uh- Me? Actually yeah." he said, looking panicked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes "So, spill it out?"

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to hang out sometime?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" she asked, her brow knitted in confusion.

"If you want." he spoke again, he seemed more confident this time.

Buttercup took a deep breath "I don't know you."

"Well, uh- We can be friends then? Then you can decide if you want or not?"

"Ooo-kay." she answered.

The buy smiled brightly "So can I have your number then?"

"I guess." Buttercup then told him her number.

As he was leaving, the boy still was smiling "See you later."

"Bye." Buttercup said awkwardly.

"Yo, who is the eye candy?" Abigail came from the other side with some drinks in her hand.

"Someone from school, he asked me on a date."

Kuki appeared after her "Oh my, so adorable!"

"Little creepy." Abigail commented.

Buttercup agreed with Abigail then looked at the drinks in her hand "Are you really gonna drink all that?"

"No, this one is for you." Abby said and gave it to her.

"Brick is here." Buttercup thought out loud.

Kuki smiled "That never stopped you before."

Buttercup looked around to see her brothers "Yeah, but Puffs are here too."

"So..?" Abigail said as she took a sip of her drink.

Buttercup reached for the drink in her hand "You got a point." she took a sip.

* * *

Butch smiled to his sister as she told a story about how they shaved half of Blossom's hair when they were little to Boomer.

"No, you didn't!" Boomer said, looking horrified.

"Yeah. They did." Blossom said with a irked expression

Butch smirked to her face expression "Not very everything nice of you." Brick said smiling.

"Well I'm the spice and she is the sugar." Butch shrugged.

Bubbles giggled "What are your ingredients?"

Butch looked at the Ruffs with a curious expression.

"I'm snips, Brick is puppy dog tail-" Bubbles made a sad voice "And Buttercup is snails I guess." Boomer explained.

"It's kinda gross." Brick commented and Boomer nodded.

"You guys came out attractive, besides those ingredients." Susie commented.

Butch felt a little uncomfortable, from the expression of the boys he figured they did too.

Boomer awkwardly thanked her.

Then Butch saw Zach come toward them.

"Hi guys." he said.

"Hi!" Susie greeted her brother.

"I just stopped by to say I did it!"

"You did? Did she say yes?" Susie asked, not looking so happy.

Zach made a weird expression "Not really. She said that she didn't know me."

"Why are you happy then?"

"Well she agreed to be my friend." Zach smiled brightly.

Butch frowned "So you are friend-zoned?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes but I get charming when you get to know me. It'll turn into a yes. I always do" he said then turned to Susie "Can you come with me for a second?" Susie nodded and walked away with her brother.

Everyone stayed silent for a second " _I always do._ " Bubbles said making her voice fuller.

"Bubbles." Blossom said firmly.

"What? That guy is an asshole." Bubbles said making Boomer laugh.

"She got a point." Brick said and Butch nodded "If someone acted like that to the two of you I'd be mad." he commented.

Just as Blossom was about to say something Bubbles yelled "Wow, hottie alert!"

Butch knitted his brow in confusion and saw a girl in black shorts and a green top, dressed very casual but looked really pretty.

Then he realized it was Buttercup.

"Speak for your self cutie." the girl said with a big smile.

Boomer laughed "Are you drunk?"

"No..." she said as she sat down where Susie used to sit.

"Did you drink anything?" Brick asked. He was sure red headed guy was going for firm but he was smiling.

"Just a lil' bit." Buttercup said and she closed the distance between her thumb and the middle finger.

Butch couldn't help but look at the girl.

She seemed a lot more relaxed, he liked it better on her.

"How is your night?" Blossom asked, smiling.

"It was great until some lame guy tried to hit on me." she said.

Butch frowned.

 _No way, she is way out of his league._ He thought.

"What was his name?" Butch asked.

"Zack, I think. He said he was related to Susie." she rolled her eyes.

"You mean Zach?" Bubbles asked.

"What did I say?" Buttercup looked confused.

"Zack." Boomer answered.

"I don't hear the difference." she shrugged "Anyway, I gave him a wrong number." she then added.

Brick smiled "That's my girl."

"Anyway, I came by to ask you guys if you wanted to dance with us?" Buttercup said but before she could Susie was back.

"Baby, I gotta go. My parents just called a family meeting or something." she rolled her eyes "They are so annoying sometimes."

She leaned down to kiss Butch but he turned his cheek towards her.

After she backed away she seemed a little pissed but didn't say anything.

"Wow dude, you gave the girl the coldest of the shoulders." Buttercup said as she smiled.

His sisters were also smiling "She deserves it, believe me." Bubbles turned her eyes to Buttercup "Also, I'd love to join you! C'mon Bloss."

Blossom nodded no "I rather not. I don't want to dance in front of all these people."

"Oh c'mon. I can tell you dance good!" Buttercup said.

"How?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup shrugged "She got the attitude and the body." she smiled.

Blossom smiled back "Okay, okay. I can use some letting go."

Bubbles cheered then turned to boys "You guys want to come?"

Butch shrugged. He wanted to dance but he didn't want to leave the boys alone.

"I'm good either way." he said looking at the two Ruffs in front of him.

As Brick opened his mouth Buttercup interrupted him "No, you are coming." she grabbed his arm and made him stand up.

"I guess we don't have a choice" Boomer smiled.

"Yay!" Bubbles said and walked towards the dance floor.

It was awkward for him to dance first but seeing Buttercup and Bubbles freely jump around and enjoy themselves made him relax a little.

After a while Buttercup was next to him and they were dancing together.

Everyone else was still around and it wasn't like they were dancing _together-_ together but there was something about the way she moved, Butch could match her moves perfectly.

She seemed to know how to dance.

"I thought Kuki and Abby was here?" Boomer asked from the other line.

Buttercup didn't stop dancing as she answered "Probably making out somewhere, I don't know."

Then her hands met with Bubbles' and they started dancing together.

It was weird but Butch was glad Susie went away and Buttercup came instead.

She seemed to get along with Bubbles well too. Even Blossom seemed to like her, which surprised him because their personalities were really different.

Butch couldn't help but smile watching them. He liked seeing his sisters make friends.

It was easy for Bubbles to make friends but she only had few she wanted to hang out with. For Blossom she didn't try to make new friends anyway.

Both seemed to be having fun with Ruffs. Especially Bubbles and Boomer.

"Okay, I'm thirsty." Blossom said to Butch.

Bubbles and Buttercup turned to them "I'm pretty thirsty too." Bubbles said then turned to boys "You want anything?"

"We'd love a drink. Let's go." Boomer said as he dragged Brick with him, following the girls.

Butch and Buttercup looked after them with a confused "Did they just left us behind?" Buttercup asked with a small laugh.

"Assholes." Butch said with a smirk across his face.

Buttercup's smile got bigger "So, dance?" she looked at him, her hand out.

She was a lot more friendly than she was at school, he figured it was because she was a little tipsy. Also without hundreds of teenagers judging her, it was probably a lot more comfortable.

"Dance." he answered grabbing her hand.

This night was a lot more fun than he would've guessed.

* * *

"How good was last night?" Bubbles said from her bad as Butch painted her nails.

Blossom smiled "It was really fun. To be honest I didn't expect it to be this fun." she answered then turned to Butch "No offence to Susie."

Bubbles rolled her eyes "Full offence to Susie, she is the worst."

"She is not that bad." Butch defended his girlfriend.

Bubbles murmured "She is." Butch let go her hand, waiting for her to give him the other one.

"By the way, you and Buttercup seemed to hit it off." Bubbles said and wiggled her eyebrows.

Butch shrugged "She is cool."

Blossom nodded "She really is." 

"Who knew Blossom would get along with _the_ baron of berserk? You hated her the most when we were little."

Blossom puckered up her lips "Only because, she did a real number on Butch, I was scared she'd hurt or kill him."

"To be fair, she did seem stronger than her brothers." Butch said with a nod.

"Well that's only fair, she is fighting with the toughest fighter." Bubbles pointed out.

"Stop moving." Butch said as he pulled her hand back to him.

Blossom smiled to her siblings.

"So, what was that with Susie?" she asked.

Butch frowned "What do you mean?"

Blossom rolled her eyes "She threw herself at you like eight-"

"Ten." Bubbles corrected her.

"-times and you always pusher her away." Blossom finished her sentence.

"Not even metaphorically, you literally pushed her away with your cheek." Bubbles said as she giggled.

Butch shrugged "I don't know." he answered, honestly.

Girls shared a knowing look.

Butch always had this phase in his relationships and it usually meant the end was near. They were used to it and usually pointed it out to him because he usually didn't even notice it.

But this time he was aware of it himself.

"Anyway." Bubbles said, looking at her nails "How good was the Ruffs at dancing?"

Blossom shrugged "They were decent."

"Decent? Buttercup's moves were smooth as hell."

Blossom stopped for a second "Now that you mention it, yeah. She was good."

"Your team could've used her." Bubbles blew out her cheeks.

"Team didn't want her though, so we didn't have a say in it." Butch explained.

"What would you say if you had a say?" Bubbles asked curiously.

Butch cracked his back "I mean, I have to see her do a choreography. Dancing in a club isn't same as dancing in front of people." he explained, Blossom nodded.

"I guess you are right." Bubbles said and then looked at her nails.

"Hey, you are getting good at this." she smiled brightly.

Butch gave a small laugh "Thank you, kind ma'am."

* * *

Butch watched her sister made her way to her locker right after she giggled at something Boomer said.

"Hi Bubsy." he said as he closed his locker.

"Hey cutie." Bubbles answered with her usual smile.

Butch smiled at her "I see that you are getting used to Ruffs."

"Like you aren't." she answered.

He chuckled, she was right. He and Boomer were getting along quite well, Brick was also fun to chat with. Buttercup was unproblematic and she also seemed fun.

"Well, I'm not flirting with any of them." he commented.

Bubbles made a funny face "I don't know what you are talking about."

Butch rolled his eyes and just as he was about to open his mouth Blossom came around.

"Hi guys." she said sweetly, Bubbles answered in a matching tone.

Butch smiled at the red haired girl "Hey Bloss, what would you say if I told you Bubbles was flirting with one of the Ruffs?"

Blossom smiled, catching on quickly "Buttercup or Boomer? Either way it's fine."

"I'm not flirting!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Blossom smiled "You cat-called Buttercup a million times and whenever Boomer is around you get all red." she explained.

"Well Buttercup is a pretty girl and shut up!" Bubbles said as her cheeks got visibly redder.

Butch grinned "Who do you think will win her heart in the end?"

"I vote Boomer." he then added "Buttercup is probably straight and don't really fit her style."

"You didn't see the way she flirted with Buttercup. She even flirted back." Blossom smiled in a kind looking way.

But both Butch and Bubbles it was a teasing smile.

Bubbles frowned "I'm not flirting! I'm just being nice." she turned to Butch "You should try it sometime."

Butch frowned "You guys are so mean to me."

"I didn't say anything." Blossom said, smiling.

Butch looked at her dramatically "Exactly." he said, gaining a laugh from his sister.

"Anyway, did you see Princess today? I heard she got back from Italy but I didn't see her." Bubbles turned back to Blossom.

"Yeah, she was in class. Apparently she is friends with Ruffs too." she explained.

Butch frowned, ignoring his sisters "I keep forgetting how smart that girl actually is. Is being smart related to being ginger?"

Blossom gave him a flat look "It's definitely not related to being brunette."

"Ouch." he hold the left part of his chest "You wound me." Blossom smiled at him.

As he waited for his sisters to get their books he looked towards Boomer.

He was now accompanied by Brick and Buttercup. Butch couldn't help but smile when Brick ruffled Buttercup's hair.

"They are a lot more normal than I expected." he heard Mitch came up to him.

"Yeah, seems that way." Butch answered and turned to his best friend.

"Let's go, we are going to be late." Blossom interrupted them.

"I hate Mondays." Mitch said as he walked towards their last period.

Butch just shrugged "English isn't that bad."

Mitch grimaced "It's the worst." he saw Mitch wave to Buttercup to come closer.

"What's going on with your face?" Buttercup asked, holding some books against her chest.

"English." Mitch explained as if it was obvious.

"Oh. I get that." Buttercup nodded.

Butch looked at her "I think you guys just hate every subject."

"Well, I love math and biology _and_ chemistry. That's plenty." she explained.

Mitch shrugged "I hate everything except math." Buttercup just smirked.

"How can you love chemistry and not physics?"

"Physics is evil." Buttercup explained.

Mitch smiled "She got a point."

"You guys have no taste."

They stayed silent for a while, then he remembered something "I heard you were friends with Morbucks."

"Hm?" she looked at him to repeat himself again.

He smiled and asked again "Oh, yeah. We have been friends for a long time. Even before our redemption." she smiled, Butch just looked at her surprised.

"Wow, I've never knew."

"I mean hating slash trying to kill the same people helped." she explained, making Butch roll his eyes playfully.

Buttercup then looked around to see her teacher in front of the classroom "Oh shit. Gotta go, see ya." she said as she walked away.

"I wish I had whatever she was having." Mitch sighed.

"I think it's geography." Butch explained.

Mitch made a funny face "Never mind then." Butch smiled at his best friend.

"What's with you and non-math subjects?" Mitch rolled his eyes and started to explain but Butch didn't bother to listen.


End file.
